Kirby's Smash Talk
by Gamerfan64
Summary: Watch as Meta Knight and King Dedede give Kirby interesting facts and tips on the characters he faces. Guest appearances of the characters themselves show up as well. Based on Palutena's Guidance in Super Smash Bros. Wii U.
1. Chapter 1: Mario

**Hello everyone, it is me, GamerFan64.**

**I have noticed how lots of people like to do this kind of thing, so I decided why not and join in the fun. So, the way I'll be doing it is I'll review the characters in order of the character list in Super Smash Bros. 4. The cut characters will come last and if new characters get added, I'll review them as well.**

**Anyways, let's start this Kirby Smash Talk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mario<p>

Kirby looked at Mario with a questioned look.

"Huh?" Kirby said with a confused look.

"This is Mario" Meta Knight said "One of the most popular video game icons ever"

"For a guy who can do everything like kart racing or playing sports, he never gets a break from rescuing Peach!" King Dedede said.

"He first appeared in 1981 in the original game, Donkey Kong" Meta Knight informed "He was called Juryman back then, but he got the name in the 1983 game, Mario Bros. His true popularity shone in the 1985 Super Mario Bros. game"

"And thus the princess kidnapping idea was born" King Dedede said.

"Now let's talk about the character himself" Meta Knight said "He's an all-around character, meaning he's not too weak, but not too strong"

"This is probably because he was always balanced in his games" King Dedede said.

"He can use fireballs as projectiles" Meta Knight said "Although they might not be devastating, he can use these to space himself out or distract you, so watch out"

"The F.L.U.D.D is his Down Special" King Dedede said "It can be charged, so the longer the charge, the more water comes out, meaning the farther you'll get sent back. Even though it may be useful at occasion, it's not really a threat as it does no damage, so don't be surprised if he doesn't use it. People hate it so badly, they wanted Mario to use a different Down Special than F.L.U.D.D!"

"His Super Jump Punch can deal quite the damage if he gets you and it's an all-around recovery move" Meta Knight said.

"Also, COINS COME OUT OF IT AS WELL!" King Dedede said.

"Coins are just for cosmetics" Meta Knight said "Anyways, his Side-Special, Cape, is very useful. He can deflect projectiles and flip people around, so be careful on trying to use your final cutter, especially when you want to recover"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to fall off the stage, right?" King Dedede said.

"So, try to just block and dodge his attacks and find an opening" Meta Knight said "Every moment counts"

"So, are we going to have our match or what?" Mario questioned.

"How did you get to be a part of this?" King Dedede said.

"I have my ways" Mario said.

"Let's do this!" Kirby said.

"Kirby" Meta Knight said.

"Huh?" Kirby said.

"One more thing" Meta Knight said "Be careful of his front air attack. He can spike if he gets you, so dodge or jump over if you want to dodge"

"Got it!" Kirby said with an enthusiastic tone.

"You know, those two are famous for being the first rivals ever in Smash Bros." King Dedede said.

"Yes, ever since the first tournament" Meta Knight said "How times changed"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you all think? I hope you all enjoy as I will upload more of these in my spare time. R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time. Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Luigi<p>

Kirby smiles at Luigi and says hello.

"HI" Kirby said.

"Hello" Luigi said.

"Who do we have here?" King Dedede said "Green Mario?"

Meta Knight face palmed.

"This is not Green Mario!" Meta Knight said "This is Luigi, Mario's younger and taller brother"

"I knew that" King Dedede said.

"Anyways, Luigi first appeared in the 1983 game, Mario Bros." Meta Knight informed "Even though many people like him a lot, he's constantly being second player in the Mario Games as he's always being overshadowed by Mario"

"At least he had his own year" King Dedede said "So, what about his moves. Is he just a clone of Mario?"

Luigi gasped.

"Of course not!" Luigi said "My moves are entirely fresh and new"

"Yes, but there are a few moves you and Mario share" Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, I know" Luigi said.

"As a character, he jumps higher than Mario, but slides a little on ground, like if the floor was made of ice" Meta Knight said "He's sort-of overall, but his moves are devastating"

"His Fireball is just like Mario's" King Dedede said "Except these Fireballs are green, weaker, but go farther. Like Mario, he will use these to space himself"

"His Luigi Cyclone will make him move around in a tornado, damaging anyone he encounters" Meta Knight said "Once the moves finishes, he'll be left open for a second, so use this to your advantage"

"He has a real knockout move called the Green Missile" King Dedede said "When he charges, he doesn't move, but when he releases, HE'LL BE SENT FLYING LIKE A MISSILE! Also, it can deal major damage and the move even has a chance of causing an explosion, causing even more damage! This move can even be used for horizontal recovery"

"His Super Jump Punch is just like Mario's except this time he deals more damage, but recovers horribly" Meta Knight said "But even then, this move could be considered his deadliest one. The move has a slight chance of causing an explosion, so if you're caught at this with high enough damage, you'll be sent flying"

"Yeah, Luigi Number One!" Luigi said.

"But if he lands after using his Super Jump Punch, he'll be stuck for a split second, so use this to your advantage and get him" Meta Knight said.

"And don't forget my Final Smash!" Luigi said "I'll take out my Poltergust 5000 and suck everyone in. After that, I'll be sending everyone flying!"

"Kirby getting sucked by a vacuum even though he's kinda considered one" King Dedede said "Wow, the irony"

"Also, let's not forget about his Down Taunt" Meta Knight said "Remember the last time you held onto a ledge and he used the Down Taunt on you?"

"I didn't even know that taunt could spike!" Kirby said.

"Everyone was surprised that you could do that" King Dedede said.

"Hey, it's in my nature" Luigi said.

"It seems like Luigi gets more confident every day" Meta Knight said "That's what makes Luigi...Luigi"

"Yeah, Green Thunder!" Luigi said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Up next is Peach. R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Peach

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Peach<p>

"And here we have the Damsel in distress herself, Peach" King Dedede said.

"Hey, I'm no damsel in distress!" Peach said.

"Says the girl who gets kidnapped in almost every Mario Platformer" King Dedede said.

"Her first appearance was in the popular 1985 game Super Mario Bros., where she was kidnapped by Bowser" Meta Knight said "She was called Toadstool back then, but now many know her as Peach"

"She may look cute, but her moves can do quite the knockback and damage" King Dedede said "She can also float for a while, gaining some horizontal recovery if she needed to"

"Her Neutral Special makes her bring out Toad for a second" Meta Knight said "Although he does nothing, if she gets attacked while Toad is out, Toad will absorb the damage and send it back. This is the first example of a well known and overused move called Counter, even though the move is called Toad"

"Peach Bomber makes her charge and release a move in an instant that makes her slam into anyone by her hip" King Dedede said "The move is fast, but if she misses, she's vulnerable for a second"

"Peach Parasol is her recovery move" Meta Knight said "She will jump high into the air and then slowly decent with her parasol. The parasol is great for horizontal recovery. She can open and close the parasol at will, so she can fake you out. But if she closes the parasol, she'll be helpless, so strike at the right time"

"Her down special is Vegetable" King Dedede said "She'll be able to use this move only on the ground, but when she does, she'll pull a random turnip from the ground and throw it at anyone as a projectile. The faces of the turnips vary and one of them can even spike you, so don't try to inhale that veggie at the wrong time"

"Also, there's a very rare chance that Peach can pull out a Mr. Saturn or even a Bob-Omb" Meta Knight said "But the chances of seeing those are rare"

"And finally there's her Final Smash" King Dedede said.

"Peach Blossom makes her dance around, making everyone go to sleep" Meta Knight said "Nothing can counter this as she's invincible when performing this. After this, 3 giant peaches will fall, healing 20% damage when eaten. Kirby, attempt to use stone as the Final Smash starts. You may be able to get out in time"

"It's a question she has to answer" King Dedede said "Either eat the peaches or send everyone flying, K.O-ing them"

"Yes, it's a tough decision only her can choose" Meta Knight said.

"My Final Smash is so peachy" Peach said.

"Your Final Smash is what people call lame" King Dedede said.

King Dedede was suddenly hit in the face by a golf club.

"She has a tendency of pulling a frying pan, golf cub and tennis racket out of nowhere for her Side Smash" Meta Knight said.

"It's so random!" King Dedede said.

Peach giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this series. R&amp;R and I'll see you all next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Bowser

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bowser<p>

"Finally, what loser am I going to pummel today?" Bowser said.

Bowser looked to see his opponent to be none other than Kirby.

"What, are you serious?" Bowser said 'I'm fighting a little marshmallow?"

"He's not a marshmallow, he's a warrior" Meta Knight said "And a good fighter"

"Well, let's get over with" Bowser said.

"Bowser first appeared in the 1985 game Super Mario Bros." Meta Knight informed "He was called King Koopa back then and is still called Koopa in Japan. He's the main villain in almost every Mario game, being a mean brute with a hint of silliness when it comes to RPGs"

"Hey!" Bowser said "I'm not silly"

"Do we want to recollect the event where your arms were spinning at blinding speeds?" King Dedede said.

"Uhh...never mind" Bowser said.

"Out of all the veteran characters, Bowser was the one who has gotten the most buffs" Meta Knight said.

"That's right" Bowser said "And now I can run faster, meaning I'm basically a running tank. People like me"

"Maybe because they like to spam your Down Air, Down Special, Side Special and most of all, your Front Smash" King Dedede said "Seriously people, how many times have Bowser players spam those moves online?"

"Now now, let's not get hasty" Meta Knight said.

"Says the guys that only uses his Side Special" Bowser said.

"I HAVE OTHER MOVES YOU KNOW!" King Dedede yelled back.

"Do you want me to go back to Brawl where I kicked both your butts?!" Meta Knight said.

They both went quiet.

"Fine, go on" Bowser said.

"Thank you" Meta Knight said "His Neutral Special is Fire Breath. He'll breathe fire from his mouth that will gradually shrink over time. This move deals minimal damage in each hit, but can be used for spacing out or stopping moves. After he's out of use, it'll take 10 seconds before the fire can be used again at maximum efficiency"

"His Down Special is Bowser Bomb" King Dedede said "He'll jump up and slam himself onto the ground, dealing major damage and knockback if it fully connects. The move is almost predictable, so be ready when he's above you and dodge. Also, shielding the attack is never a good idea"

"His Side Special is Flying Slam" Meta Knight said "He'll grab anyone near him, jump up with them and body-slam with major knockback. This move can be controlled by Bowser, so be careful if you're near an edge when he uses the move"

"But don't worry if he tries to do a suicide attempt" King Dedede said "If he does, he'll be Ko'd first, meaning you can recover if you have the chance. That nerf was actually needed"

"Grr...all those stock advantages lead to my losses" Bowser said.

"Since the move is only viable if he's near you, remember to space yourself so he won't get to you" Meta Knight said.

"His Up Special is Whirling Fortress" King Dedede said "On the ground, he spins either left or right. On the air, he spins, but will get decent horizontal and vertical recovery"

"His Final Smash is the infamous Giga Bowser" Meta Knight said "When he first transforms, he becomes a larger version of himself that can deal more damage and knockback to his moves"

"I'm practically invincible when I'm like that" Bowser said "And don't even try to do anything to me as I have Super Armor, meaning I won't be able to flinch"

"Yes, but Bowser will still take damage as normal, so attack when needed, but it's best to just run, jump and dodge the Final Smash than to take the risk" Meta Knight warned.

"Overall, he's a good character, but he has one of the biggest disadvantages...being huge overall, meaning it's easy for Bowser to be either combo'd or to get hit" King Dedede said.

"But his heavy status means he can K.O light characters easily, so be careful Kirby" Meta Knight said.

Kirby nodded.

"Be ready puffball" Bowser said "I'm about to go all over you!"

Kirby did a forward ariel, followed by a forward smash and finished it off with an air hammer.

"Told ya you can be easy to hit" King Dedede said.

* * *

><p><strong>More Mario characters soon. Sorry if this update took too long, but I'll update in my spare time when I'm doing nothing major. R&amp;R and I'll see you next time!<strong>


End file.
